


Drink Me

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: He’d walked in on his boss with the receptionist.The scene before him was akin to a renaissance painting, with the flouncy material of the receptionist’s blouse unbuttoned and draped over the edge of the desk, her body arched in a sinuous display. Dejun himself was leant over her, close enough for his tie to fall into the exposed valley of her breasts, lips parted and less than an inch away from latching onto her neck.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Drink Me

Hendery shifts the maroon fabric of his tie around his sweat-beaded neck, likely an unproductive adjustment from neat to lopsided. It’s just one of his nervous habits, and this is a situation that calls for it. 

No one enjoys getting called into their boss’s office. Especially not when their boss is Xiao Dejun. And absolutely fucking not under Hendery’s conditions. 

It’s only been a day since the  _ incident_. 

Just yesterday, Hendery was tasked to deliver a paper-stuffed manilla folder to his boss. He thought knocking wouldn’t be necessary, and that’s why the folder full of papers was emptied in a second, spilling out of Hendery’s clumsy hands. 

He’d walked in on his boss with the receptionist. 

The scene before him was akin to a renaissance painting, with the flouncy material of the receptionist’s blouse unbuttoned and draped over the edge of the desk, her body arched in a sinuous display. Dejun himself was leant over her, close enough for his tie to fall into the exposed valley of her breasts, lips parted and less than an inch away from latching onto her neck. He’d audibly clamped his teeth together and scrambled to stand straight, obsidian eyes digging into Hendery like daggers. 

Picking up spilled papers is an awkward activity on its own, so the aftermath is something Hendery never wants to relive again. 

It was last night that Hendery unfortunately considered his boss’s sex appeal. Coworkers huddled around the water dispenser or convening in the break room, and even random people in nearby coffee shops have always discussed Mr. Xiao and his bachelor qualities. Nearly everyone can agree that he’s intensely handsome, beautiful, lucky as hell in the gene lottery, but Hendery hadn’t given it much thought before. 

After walking in on what he assumed was Dejun soon to fuck the receptionist, he tried pushing the memory away so he could finish his work day undisturbed. He was successful until the scene snuck into his dream later that night, with a few differences. The most notable was where Hendery lied in the situation. This time, he was pressed against polished mahogany, propped up on his elbows with his neck bared. 

Through the blurry vignette of his dream, he could make out that he was on Dejun’s desk and his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the milky skin of his chest, his quivering abdomen. Dejun was hovering above his frame, knee slotted between Hendery’s legs, arms braced on either side of his head. 

Through the heightened sensitivity that comes with dreams, Hendery was hot, turned on, and panting. He never has been able to control himself in his dreams, and apparently Dream Hendery wanted so badly for Dejun to rub his thigh against the growing erection in his dress pants. What he received wasn’t that, but a kiss to his clavicle, warm fingers squeezing his hip. The sensations are easier to recall than the actions. Intense pleasure, soft lips against his neck, wet tongue, hands all over, begs for  _ more _ slipping through his own heavy breaths. 

Memory seemed to kick into overdrive from here, probably because Dejun was dragging his hips forward against Hendery’s, scraping his teeth against the base of his throat. As if receiving a shock from defibrillators, Hendery jerked into an arch, throwing himself into Dejun’s warmth, scrambling for purchase in his tweed suit jacket. 

The final straw was searing pain in his neck, Dejun biting into him. It was a strange turn for the dream to take, but not surprising next to everything else Hendery’s subconscious has conjured up. He’d have to say this was the most intense he’s ever felt in one, agony mixed with toe-curling pleasure. It was too much, too fast. Too  _ intense._

As he sat up to push Dejun away, his eyes flew open and he was in his apartment, panting and pawing at the duvet to collect it in a protective heap against his chest. The worst part? His cock standing hard in his boxers, leaking a cold, wet patch of precum. 

Now he’s facing the subject of his wet dream, his boss, who he happened to walk in on at an awkward time. 

Maybe because of the dream, Dejun looks absolutely  delectable today. Morning sun casts a warm shine over his pale skin, lets his handsome features and wind-swept bangs chisel the rays into soft shadows. It contrasts starkly with his sharp eyes. Eyes that are plowing holes into Hendery’s sanity right now, making him want to draw a beeline toward the door. 

Dejun brings a wineglass to his lips, giving his watch an opportunity to catch light with its polished face and rim of diamonds. Most people wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off of that, but Hendery’s focus is drawn to the Adam’s apple that bobs with a gulp of wine. Then down, where his shirt is thankfully two buttons undone, over the tease of defined pecs, briefly across the lean, masculine shape of his body that’s slumped over the sofa. Even with such posture, he holds himself like a leader. Hendery wishes he would just say something already,  _ learn to knock, you’re fired_, anything to break the one-sided tension. 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Huang?” Dejun finally asks, the basic question weighted by his tone. 

Hendery shifts uncomfortably on his respective sofa, uncrossing his legs just to cross them in the other direction. “I’m fine, and you?” 

Dejun ignores the courtesy question. “How do you feel about what you saw yesterday?” 

Strange way to word it, Hendery thinks. “I won’t tell anyone!” he blurts. 

“Well, yes. I’d hope one of my best employees knows how to keep his mouth shut,” Dejun says, leaning forward to place his wineglass on the coffee table, subsequently making Hendery settle against the back of the sofa. A wave of expensive cologne wafts across the distance between them. Maybe it’s just pheromones, but Dejun smells... mouth-watering. “I asked how you  _ feel _ about it.” 

Hendery would hate to answer that question truthfully. He feels hot and bothered about it, jealous even, and god does he want Dejun on his body. “Office affairs... happen a lot. I don’t think you’re disgusting and I’m not jealous or anything like that! I mean, why would I want you to bang me against your desk? Oh my god I said that out loud.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I mean—“ 

“Hendery.” Dejun stares incredulously. “I’m gay.” 

“Then why were you fucking the receptionist?” 

From incredulous to entertained, Dejun shakes his head and chuckles. “I was feeding on her.” In response to Hendery’s confused look, he lifts the corner of his lips up in explanation, revealing a sharp, vampiric fang. Everything hits Hendery like a pile of bricks. It all makes sense now, Dejun’s ability to work day into night and never get tired, his pale, flawless skin, the subtle garnet flecks in his eyes. “Do you still want me to fuck you, Hendery?” 

Heat rises to Hendery’s cheeks, embarrassment or fear, arousal or a lethal combination of all three. “Who said I wanted that?” 

“It’s the way your blood flows. Hot and excited...” Dejun’s eyes travel down Hendery’s body and settle between his legs. “To a certain destination.” 

Now that it’s pointed out, Hendery does notice his dick is a little hard, and it’s getting harder. Dejun’s unabashed comment and roaming eyes have made him hotter, when he should really be scared out of his mind. He bites his lip and averts his eyes, unsure what to do now. Anything he says will embarrass him more, in front of the man he works for, and probably has a developing crush on, despite the newest discovery that he’s a fucking  vampire . 

“You’re still turned on.” Dejun leans closer, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes are more intense than usual, cold even with the sun dancing in his irises. “This isn’t  _Twilight_ ,  Hendery. Vampires are dangerous. And I mean it.” 

“But didn’t you already feed? On the receptionist?  _ Consensually _ ? I don’t think you’re very dangerous, Mr. Xiao.” 

Hendery isn’t sure why he’s wasting his time on this argument instead of running and finding the safety of his cubicle. Well, that’s what he tells himself. His purest instinct wants to stay and see where this is going, if his seemingly unattainable fantasy will come true after all. 

“Aren’t you too trusting?” Dejun’s form disappears and reappears in under a second, bent over Hendery with teeth bared near his throat, knees dug into the sofa’s soft leather. The proximity makes Hendery’s pulse speed up, and knowing that Dejun can sense his blood so well, he feels vulnerable and embarrassed. “I thought you were smarter than that.” 

Hendery inhales shakily, the motion causing his jaw to brush against Dejun’s nose. It’s shockingly cold, which he should’ve expected, but it still makes his spine tingle. He just wants to be touched so badly now, he throws caution to the wind. “Jesus Christ, if you want to fuck me then  _do it_.”

“Maybe you are pretty smart.” Dejun chuckles. The cold breath that fans against Hendery’s neck sends a shudder through his nervous system. “But impatient,” he adds, nosing at Hendery’s heated skin, brushing his lips against the rapid pulse above his collarbone. The gentle caress is enough to make his blood buzz with arousal. 

Hendery closes his eyes and tilts his head, belatedly registering that he’s offering his neck to a vampire. He almost flinches away, but a soft kiss at the base of his neck keeps him still. Dejun’s lips are cold, but they’re soft and experienced, tracing a sizzling trail of nerves up and down Hendery’s neck with slow kisses. He stops to cup his lips over Hendery’s carotid, and a tease of teeth makes him startle, a gasp dissolving into a soft “oh” when Dejun rolls his tongue over his skin and sucks wetly. 

Hendery’s hands scramble down Dejun’s chest, grasping at his coat lapels for leverage, to pull him closer, until his palm settles on Hendery’s thigh, his elbow resting beside his head. Dejun makes this gut-deep noise, like a growl, a purr, a groan, popping off his neck with a lewd slurp. Hendery’s skin is aching and tingling, surely deep red, a mark that his coworkers will hound him over. “You’re delectable,” Dejun says, squeezing Hendery’s thigh and resting his forehead in the crook of his neck. “I want to taste every fucking inch.” 

Hendery gulps, snapping his eyes open and twitching in Dejun’s grasp. “Sexually? Or—“ 

Dejun laughs. “I’m not going to  eat you. Relax.” He pushes his knees farther onto the couch, settling his weight on Hendery’s thighs so he can free his hands and undo Hendery’s tie. 

This is happening fast. Hendery’s going to have sex with his boss. Xiao Dejun, this beautiful creature with alluring eyes, sinewy arms, a velvety voice. He smells amazing, he feels even better, and Hendery is blazing up under his clothes, fully hard. 

His tie is draped over the back of the sofa now, but Dejun’s hands are still on his neck, a shocking cold that Hendery could definitely get used to. He’s pulled into a firm, hungry kiss, lips moving in their own desperate rhythms. Dejun parts his lips and slots his tongue into Hendery’s pliant mouth, exploring and tasting, puffing a pleased sigh through his nose when Hendery sucks and welcomes Dejun’s tongue with his own, licking around it gratefully. 

Wine would usually taste bitter in someone’s mouth, but it’s sweet and addictive in Dejun’s, a cool, refreshing drug. There’s no way he’d consider himself sober while sucking and licking at Dejun’s mouth, clumsily pulling his coat off while cold fingers work at his own shirt buttons. By the time Dejun pulls away, dragging a strand of spit with him, Hendery’s panting, lips swollen and eyes heavy-lidded. His shirt’s been discarded somewhere in the office, and he managed to get Dejun’s unbuttoned and falling down his arms, revealing his thin waist and firm pecs. 

Dejun slides off Hendery’s lap and grabs his hips, effortlessly turning him over and manhandling him onto his knees. He’s facing the back of the sofa now, holding the plush cushions while Dejun deftly undoes his belt, pulls his pants and boxers to his knees and works them off from there. 

Embarrassed and vulnerable, Hendery folds his arms over the back of the sofa and buries his head in them. His hard, leaking cock is now revealed, and his bare ass is right in front of Dejun’s face, from what he can tell by the cool breath against his hot skin. He’s  so worked up, desperately bowing his back and pushing his bottom toward Dejun, sighing at the contact of cool hands on his asscheeks. 

“So pretty,” Dejun says, rubbing and kneading at Hendery’s supple flesh, pressing his nose against his tailbone and blowing teasingly at his hole. It flutters in response. Hendery whimpers. “So needy.” He uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart, kisses down the cleft, and swipes the flat of his tongue over his hole. It’s wet, sweet pleasure that makes Hendery’s thighs twitch and forces a breathy moan between his lips. Dejun drinks the encouragement in, continues to lick over him and press the tip of his tongue hard against that tight rim of muscle. Hendery nearly whines when he pulls away. 

He hears a wet suction noise and feels Dejun’s cold finger circling his rim. The digit enters fast, plunging into Hendery’s heat with a quiet squelch, making him jolt forward and gasp. There’s movement behind him, Dejun standing to press himself against Hendery’s backside, cooling his nerves with the firm muscle of his chest against his back. He starts kissing Hendery’s shoulder, fucking into him with his finger and making him writhe. “You look like a slut right now,” he comments, nosing his way up Hendery’s neck so he can nibble on his earlobe. “I wish marketing could see you like this, bent over like a bitch for me.” 

“Dejun,” Hendery whines. Without warning, a second finger joins Dejun’s first, scissoring and spreading him open. The stretch is hot against his cool fingers, ripping a pleased cry from Hendery’s throat. 

“You think you can drop formalities now?” Dejun asks, voice matching the cold of his skin. “You’re awfully brave today.” He places his hand on Hendery’s waist, drags it over the slope of his hip and digs his fingertips into the soft flesh, hard enough to leave dark bruises in their wake. 

“Fuck,” Hendery grunts. “Sorry, Mr. Xiao. Sir, please—“ He cuts himself off with a shameless moan when he feels a third finger in his ass, dragging tight against his rim and pushing at his prostate. His cock leaks a bead of precum that drips onto the leather beneath him, still embarrassingly hard and aching for touch. “ _Please _ just fuck me.” 

With a wet, lewd noise, Dejun pulls his fingers out and holds onto Hendery’s waist, manhandling him again until he’s laid down with his back against the sofa. Hendery’s pliant when Dejun pulls his legs apart and settles between them, slipping the expensive mauve leather of his belt out of its buckle to push his slacks and boxers down mid-thigh. Hendery bites his lip when he sees the cock he’s about to take, thick, long, subtly curved upward. 

Dejun unceremoniously spits into his palm, but he even looks sexy doing that, his soft, healthy lips dripping sweet, wine-flavored saliva, hooded eyes locked onto Hendery’s. The sun is on Dejun’s back, and Hendery can still see the striking flare of red specks in his irises, glittering in the lighting of a lamp by the door. Dejun slicks his cock up with mouth-watering bravado, completely shameless and confident between Hendery’s legs. The sofa is actually quite small, so Hendery has his inner thigh pressed against Dejun’s hip, and his nerves flutter at the simple contact. 

When Dejun leans forward and rests his elbow next to Hendery’s head, Hendery wraps his arms around his shoulders, basking in the refreshing coolness of his body, the amazing scent that clings to his soft skin. He presses the head of his cock against Hendery’s rim and slowly pushes inside. It’s a painful stretch, making Hendery dig his nails into Dejun’s back and whimper under his breath. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” Dejun praises, kissing Hendery’s collarbone as he bottoms out. “Taking my cock so well.” 

Hendery’s breathless, writhing against sticky leather and clinging to Dejun desperately, hiking one of his legs up to wrap it around Dejun’s body. He swears he’s stretched to his limit, sensitive walls a snug fit around Dejun’s cock. It’s so good being this  full. 

Then Dejun’s moving inside him, pulling out slowly before thrusting forward, rough and quick. It has Hendery arching and throwing his head back against the cushion, releasing a long moan. “Quiet, Hendery. You don’t want your coworkers to know, do you?” Shit. Hendery’s so far gone he forgot he’s in his boss’s office, and keeping quiet with Dejun’s impressive girth stretching him so tight seems  impossible.

Dejun continues thrusting, rough and deep, eliciting strained, held-back moans. “So tight and warm,” he breathes, nuzzling against Hendery’s soft shoulder. As his thrusts get faster, he emits a low, guttural growl similar to the one he made earlier. It gives Hendery goosebumps, but it’s so hot. If he keeps this up, pounding him against the couch, growling lowly near his ear, Hendery might even cum untouched. 

He’s holding onto Dejun for dear life, eyes shut and mouth fallen open in bliss. Despite the cool body flush against his own, a light sheen of sweat makes his skin glow and glues strands of hair to his forehead. 

Dejun continues at his brutal pace, latching his lips onto Hendery’s shoulder. There’s tongue and teeth playing against his skin, a teasing nibble, a sharp pair of fangs pressing gently... oh,  _ oh_. 

Dejun’s  _ biting _ him, and it’s not a love bite. 

Searing pain shoots through Hendery’s nerves. Dejun’s teeth are digging into his flesh, relentless and sharp. He screams out in pain, but the sound falters into a wet moan when Dejun drives his cock right against his sweet spot, sucking at the bite and pulling hot blood from Hendery’s veins. The sensation would be excruciating in another scenario, but when Hendery’s aroused and delirious with pleasure, it’s mind-numbing bliss. 

He’s drowning in his own ecstasy, releasing slutty moans on each breath, spurting precum, so fucking close to the edge. Dejun’s still sucking, making wet noises and moaning like Hendery’s his first meal in years. A warm, wet trail is creeping down his pec, over his sensitive nipple and down the ridges of his abdomen. It grows thicker and faster when Dejun pulls his teeth from the lesion he created, licking at the bite to lap up the blood that’s gushing out. He rubs his firm body against Hendery’s, smearing the blood on both of them, panting like a dog in heat and thrusting erratically. 

Cool, sticky liquid sinks into Hendery’s abdomen, thick and lewd, and it’s the final straw. He doesn’t need a single stroke to his aching cock to cum hard, squirting white onto the mess of crimson on their stomachs and chests. His orgasm is intense, making his eyes cross as he bites his tongue and curls his toes, using the last bit of sanity he has to keep himself from moaning like a bitch. 

When the bliss subsides, his vision is dark and swirly on the edges. His arms are limp and tingly, easily releasing Dejun from their hold when he pulls out. The last thing he can remember is how it feels, hot blood leaking from his shoulder, cum dripping out of his gaping asshole, legs heavy and useless, one falling off the side of the sofa. 

Then he drifts off.

Hendery comes to on a mattress that’s ridiculously plush, drowning in a thick, silky duvet. His eyes flutter open to the sight of a bedroom, a nightstand with juice and cookies carefully laid out. 

“Thank god, you’re awake,” Dejun says, moving from his chair by the window and climbing onto the bed. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Hendery tries to prop himself on his elbows and regrets it immediately. A sharp ache shoots through the muscles in his shoulder. He notices that there are bandages on it, covered by a white robe. “Define okay.” 

“I’m really sorry, Hendery. I hadn’t planned to do that,” Dejun apologizes, sincerity laced in his tone. He manages to make the obsidian and garnet in his eyes warm and apologetic. “You just smelled so good, you were  _ so good_. I couldn’t control myself.” 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Hendery reaches for a cookie and inspects it. Chocolate chip. “It felt kinda good, and I got a day off work.” 

Dejun’s concerned expression melts into something more relaxed. “Hey, you’ll have to compensate.” 

Hendery pouts and holds his shoulder. “Ouch!” 

“Okay, okay, you can have another day off.” 

“Can I spend it with you?” 

Dejun smiles, revealing pearly teeth, sharp fangs. No wonder he never smiles at work. He scoots closer to Hendery and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face against the warmth of his chest. “Yeah. You can call me Dejun, too.” 


End file.
